


Neat Trick

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution, boundary crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which our intrepid young hooker learns what it really means to do anything for a buck.
Relationships: Alpha Man/Beta Male Hooker Who's Never Been Knotted Before, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Neat Trick

Tommy should have known better. He was the newest guy on the corner. Looking back, there had been no reason for everyone else to cede the pristine black G-Class, rental plates or not, rolling slow down the block to him, especially so early in the night, except for them knowing something he didn’t. But all Tommy saw was a fat wallet, and when the john rolled down the window, something like genuine attraction spiked in his stomach. 

“Hey, mister,” Tommy said, forcing a sort of casual he hoped translated into sexy. “You look lost. Any chance I can help you out?

The lookover is obvious but quick. “Maybe you can. How about you get in my car, we’ll circle the block, and if I’m feeling more orientated after that, I’ll go on my way?”

“Sounds good!” Tommy replied, cringing internally at the fake tone, but he circled around to the passenger door anyway.

Tommy didn’t need scenting to be able to tell that the guy was an alpha. Big, wide, and even with his posture carefully nonthreatening, he gave off an aura that made Tommy lean into the passenger door. And he was handsome. Rich. Foreign, although his accent is mild. It’s a curious combination for Tommy’s line of work.

“You know, there are a few omegas around if you’re looking for—”

“I’m not looking for an omega,” the guy interrupted. He came to a slow stop, then signaled a left turn. “Have you ever been knotted before?”

“I-I mean, well,  _ no,” _ Tommy stuttered. He’d been with alphas before, and betas who wanted him to pretend they were, right up to whining about their knots even as their actual cocks went soft inside him. But the actual act itself… hell, they have a hard time setting it up for porn because alphas and omegas are so goddamn particular.

“That’s what I want.”

“How is that even supposed to work?”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Trust me, it works. Now, either tell me to pull over or name a price.”

“Three thousand,” Tommy blurted out. It seemed like a lot. It was more than he’d ever made in a month before, nevermind in a night, enough to make him fantasize about a few days off, maybe swinging by the swanky bakery that’d opened on the other side of town, but he was pretty sure he should have said more after the other just snorted and said, “Deal. You can call me Carter, by the way.”

Three thousand dollars did not look like an astounding amount of money in bands, but it was, and it was there. If he had to make a run for the door, it’d be an easy line, and it’d all fit in his pants.

Tommy had been half-worried Carter would send him off once he got Tommy naked. He’s not too tall or too built, pretty by beta standards, but he still can’t quite wrap his head around what an alpha like Carter could want from a guy like him. His gaze was pleased, though, heated as he reached out and cupped Tommy’s pec, pressing a nail into the center of his nipped. 

“Good,” he said as Tommy hissed. “Get on the bed.”

Tommy did. The duvet was soft against his back and smelled deeply clean, the way nice hotels always do. The concierge hadn’t even blinked as Tommy trailed after Carter through the lobby.

He watched closely as Carter dug through the bag at the foot of the bed, but he only pulled out a few pieces of fabric. He tossed one to Tommy. “Rub this on your neck and your crack.”

Hesitantly, Tommy brought the rag to his nose, distantly aware that it was a great way to chloroform himself. But, again, it didn’t smell like much, maybe a little sweaty. It certainly didn’t make his head spin or anything.

Weird, but doable. Tommy watched as Carter brought another scrap to his nose and closed his eyes as he inhaled.

“Fuck,” Carter spat as he turned back to Tommy. His gaze was hotter now, and Tommy felt himself brace automatically. He kneed over the foot of the bed and fit his hands beneath Tommy’s thighs, burying his face in Tommy’s ass and inhaling deep.  _ “Fuck.” _

Tommy forced himself not to tense. It felt weird, but alphas  _ were  _ weird, and they had weird sex. Everyone knew that. It was Tommy’s job to make it good sex, the best he knew how. He reached out and pet encouragingly at the dark crown of his head.

Carter caught his wrist. “Don’t,” he growled. “Just let me.”

A tongue laved at Tommy’s hole, and that much was familiar, even with how desperately hungry Carter felt and sounded. He was sloppy about it, and Tommy could feel himself getting wet, but not so wet that he couldn’t feel the drag as Carter wedged in a finger around his tongue. The burn was nice, in a way, and so was just having to lie there and take it. It was nice to just be lazy, sometimes, and make a lot of money off of it.

But Tommy wasn’t getting paid that night to be lazy. His heart thudded hard when he remembered what he’d agreed to. He saw Carter’s dick. It was big, bigger than he’d ever taken before, and a knot on top of that? How would that even work? How much bigger could it possibly get?

He didn’t have time to think about it. Carter sat up again and pulled Tommy closer, legs spread wide. He had an unlabeled bottle in his hand, but it felt like lube as he poured it over Tommy’s ass.

Tommy held his breath as the head of Carter’s cock pressed in. “You’re so big,” Tommy gasped.

“I’m not paying you to inflate my ego,” Carter gritted out as he worked his way in. It was slow-going, each fraction of an inch having to be earned, and Tommy could feel the impatience twitching through Carter.

“I mean it,” Tommy said, and Carter rolled his eyes but smiled, wolf-like.

While it wasn’t exactly his life goal, Tommy didn’t get into this line of work because he hated fucking. He liked it very much, in fact, and he knew several people who could testify to his qualifications, but, like a chocolatier stuck quality-testing at Hershey, it wasn’t often he felt that enthusiasm at work. Carter, though, Tommy might have fucked him for free. His cock felt good stretching Tommy open, pinning him deep, and the moan he let out was genuine.

The responding growl made Tommy’s eyes snap open as the second most dominant feeling in his line of work came to the forefront: Fear. Carter’s face had lost the surety he carried himself into the room with, replaced instead with a more than half-frenzied look of pure hunger. It’s a look Tommy had never seen before in real life, nevermind had directed toward him, but he was instantly sure of what it must be, however unlikely.

“Oh, fuck,” Tommy gasped. “Fuck, are you in rut? What the fuck, I can’t—are you _ crazy?” _

Carter just shushed him, a possessive hand clenched in his hair and settled more completely over Tommy, his face buried in Tommy’s neck. Fuck, oh fuck, what had Tommy gotten himself into? Tommy tried to scramble away, but Carter was strong, and even worse, he could feel the growing pressure at his hole. It was too much, more than Tommy ever imagined—god, how did omegas even do this?

“I can’t, I can’t, take it out, please,” Tommy said, frantic, hands on Carter’s shoulders, but he might as well have been pushing at a wall.

“You will,” Carter promised. He freed a hand to grope at Tommy’s chest, his confusingly hard cock. Carter was right; every limit Tommy knew about himself felt torn. None of this should have felt good, but Tommy felt so overwhelmed that all his wires were getting crossed. 

There was nothing to do but take it, so he did through the first round, then again when Carter pushed back in through a stream of his own come leaking out of Tommy, hand still messy from the orgasm he forced out of Tommy.

_ Stupid, _ Tommy thought blearily.  _ So fucking stupid. _

  
  
  


It was light out when Tommy finally woke up the next day. Not in a dim, early-morning sort of way, either, but fully blazing, enough to make him pull the sheet back over his head. He dropped it just as quick. It smelled so wholly and completely of Carter that even Tommy could pick up on it, and the scent triggered woke the rest of him up.

God, he hurt. He sat up gingerly. Carter wasn’t in the room; Tommy had a feeling he was long gone.  _ A shower, _ he told himself.  _ You need a shower. It’s twelve feet away. Stand up. _

Tommy let out a long, indulgent groan as he rolled onto his feet. His legs shook. Fuck this. Fucking stupid. He didn’t care if he had to go back to dishwashing, he was not having another night like that.

The shower was long, blessedly hot, and dragged him that much closer to feeling human. He pocketed all the toiletries, and then most of the snack bar, too.

His clothes are folded on the same table as his money. His money, which had apparently doubled, no,  _ tripled  _ through the night. Tommy’s mouth went dry as he picked up the card sitting on top of the stack.

_ You need to get better at negotiating.  _ _  
_ _ I’ll be back in town in three weeks, _ __  
_ If you’re interested in another round, I’ll be looking. _ _  
_ __ — C


End file.
